Lui appartenir
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: La haine nue, la haine blanche et immaculée s'était muée en une envie insoluble d'entrer en lui, de partager sa vie, de voir à traves ses yeux gris et tranchants... Quand on a plus de raisons de ne pas s'aimer... HGDM
1. Prologue : Le coeur a ses raisons

Prologue : Le cœur a ses raisons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Amour est le grand point, qu'importe la maîtresse ?_

_Qu'importe le flacon, tant qu'on a l'ivresse !_

Alfred de Musset, _La coupe et les lèvres._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Je le déteste._

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était plus vrai.

La vérité ?

La vérité nue, ce mot si galvaudé, qui ne voulait plus rien dire ?

Elle ne savait plus.

C'était une histoire vieille comme le monde. La haine. La haine froide, pure, immaculée. La haine qui noircit le cœur et tache l'âme. Une haine qui ne passait plus par les mots. Si inexprimable, et si profonde, qu'au final, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours été là. Une haine qui fait partie de vous.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant elle voulait le connaître. Faire partie de sa vie. Cette envie inexplicable de plonger son âme dans la sienne. De regarder à travers ces yeux gris et d'y voir quelque chose d'autre que du mépris. Voir _en_ lui. Comprendre. Percer les mystères de cet être qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à connaître. Toucher ce visage froid et dur comme de la pierre.

Vivre et mourir à ses côtés.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'espère que cette petite entrée en matière est alléchante :)

Le titre m'est venu en écoutant

' Je l'aime à mourir ' de Francis Cabrel.

' _je dois juste m'asseoir, _

_je ne dois pas parler,_

_je ne dois rien vouloir,_

_je dois juste essayer,_

_de lui appartenir,_

_de lui appartenir... '_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pour être deux

Chapitre un :

Pour être deux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Trois fois,_

_Rien de nos vies,_

_Trois fois rien,_

_Comme cette mélodie,_

_Ce qu'il reste de nous deux..._

Chanson Triste, Carla Bruni.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'Hermione attendait, droite et stoïque, l'arrivée du hibou de Poudlard. Il était quatre heures du matin, le Terrier était silencieux, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle se trouvait proprement ridicule, à presque dix-huit ans(1), d'être aussi nerveuse le jour de la rentrée. C'était cependant sa dernière rentrée, et Hermione voulait être aux premières loges pour savoir si oui ou non elle était préfête-en-chef. Depuis sa première année, l'idée la taraudait, et en troisième année, quand elle avait vu l'insigne brillant de Percy, elle mourrait de jalousie. A présent, elle voyait plutôt ça comme un poste d'autorité peut-être utile dans sa vie future, ou en tout cas un moyen pour elle de vivre pleinement sa dernière année à l'école. Car contrairement à ce que d'autres auraient pu croire, elle n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. L'école, les études, les professeurs, la bibliothèque, c'était son élément à elle.

Un bruit étrange coupa court à ses réflexions. Le soleil s'était presque levé, et à présent elle distinguait trois petits points au loin, dont elle était sûre que c'étaient des hiboux. Elle se leva d'un bond, et, anxieuse, d'accouda à la fenêtre, campée sur ses jambes tel un joueur de base-ball. Les hiboux ne semblaient pas pressés, si bien que les points noirs grossissaient à une vitesse d'escargot. Quand enfin, ils furent parvenus à la fenêtre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine, tournoyant lentement autour de la table, comme pour faire durer le suspense. Hermione, qui n'était pas d'humeur joueuse, attrapa les trois lettres au vol et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au grenier.

- Ils sont arrivés ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de Ron.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les rideaux tirés, et ignorant les cris de protestations, rabattit les couettes, impitoyable. Tous deux, en pantalon de pyjama, lui lancèrent des regards hostiles avant de s'emparer de leur lettre. Hermione déchira avidement l'enveloppe avec les dents, et pendant deux horribles secondes, elle eut peur d'avoir mangé la lettre. Seulement, à peine eu-t-elle ouvert l'enveloppe qu'un éclat doré passa devant ses yeux, puis un petit objet tomba sur ses cuisses. Baissant les yeux, elle ouvrit grand la bouche, poussa un hurlement presque bestial, et se mit à sauter dans toute la pièce.

- Plait-il ? Dit Ron en levant les yeux vers elle, l'air toujours aussi peu amène.

- JE SUIS PREFETE-EN-CHEF ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

- Hermione, _s'il te plait_, arrête de hurler.

- Je ... Suis ... Préfête... En ... Chef !, Répéta-t-elle, un air béat sur son visage aux joues roses.

- Tu parles d'une surprise, marmonna Ron.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait enfin atteint son ambition. Droite comme un piquet sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, son chariot bien rangés et ses cheveux attachés en chignon, elle avançait d'un pas conquérant provoquant les grommellements de ses deux amis.

- Tu peux pas marcher moins vite ? Râla Ron.

- Non. Je dois être en première dans le train pour veiller à ce que les élèves ne s'entre-tuent pas à chercher un wagon.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la locomotive. Pendant que Ron et Harry discutaient avec les Weasley, Hermione dit au revoir à ceux-ci, et monta d'ores et déjà à l'avant du train. Elle installa sa valise dans le porte-bagages de l'immense compartiment des préfets, et ressorti pour canaliser les arrivées. Elle fut cependant très vite dépassée, et commençait à attendre impatiemment son homologue masculin, qui tardait visiblement à arriver. Enfin, tout le monde fut installé, sans autre signe de vie du préfêt-en-chef. Soupirant, elle se glissa dans son compartiment, maintenant occupé par les vingt-deux préfêts de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Pourtant, en comptant le nombre de personnes présentes, elle tomba à vingt-trois. Haussant un sourcil, elle lança un coup d'œil circonspect aux préfêts de septième année. Ils étaient quatre. L'un d'eux était forcément son condisciple. Elle scruta attentivement les visages d'Anthony Goldstein, de son ami Ron, et d'Ernie Macmillan. Ce n'était pas Ron, elle le savait, et si Ernie avait eu ce privilège, il aurait probablement campé dans le train pour la réunion d'information. Ignorant le quatrième préfêt, elle se tourna avec espoir vers Anthony.

- Tu es le nouveau préfêt-en-chef ?

Lorsqu' Anthony hocha la tête de gauche à droite, Hermione comprit que sa dernière année était loin d'être celle où elle allait l'éviter.

- C'est moi, dit une voix douce, presque un murmure.

Sans un regard vers la Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy se leva, et salua les élèves. Hermione fut encore une fois surprise de sa haute taille. L'été avait eu raison de ses derniers traits enfantins, et Malefoy ressemblait de plus en plus à son père ; son visage en pointe était légèrement plus carré, ses yeux bleus translucides avait viré à un gris métallique, orageux. Son teint était encore plus pâle, et les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un blond presque blanc. Seules ses lèvres rosées et ses yeux enchâssés dans un amas de cils d'un noir de jais tranchaient sur sa peau diaphane. C'était dans des moments qu'Hermione se laissait aller à comprendre ces filles qui s'évanouissaient presque sur son passage : c'en était bel et bien fini de la petite fouine. Malefoy était grand, les épaules larges, le corps mince pourtant musclé. Lui qui avait toujours préféré grimper par ruse que de s'élever par force avait trouvé une arme bien plus efficace que sa vanité : il en imposait. Son aisance déstabilisait quiconque le croisant. Son pantalon gris lui donnait de la dégaine, et sa chemise blanche ne faisait qu'accentuer son allure. Sa cravate et l'écusson sur sa poitrine achevaient de nous impressionner. Car si il y avait une chose que Drago Malefoy avait bien intégrée, c'était la présentation.

- Bien, heu... Nous pouvons commencer, dit Hermione d'une voix qui lui parut bien pathétique.

La réunion d'information était terminée depuis une heure, et Hermione était à présent assise dans le vaste compartiment, un album photo sur les genoux. Elle avait immortalisé ses vacances : un mois en Grèce avec ses parents, d'où elle avait ramené un bronzage tenace, et aussi des photos du Terriers, certaines vieilles de plusieurs années, d'autres d'à peine quelques jours. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant une photo d'Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny et elle, en cinquième année. C'était à peine deux ans auparavant, et ça semblait à des années lumières. Qu'es-ce que Ron avait mûri ! Et combien Harry avait grandi ! Et Ginny ! Elle était devenue une véritable femme. Même Neville et Luna, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, avaient changé. Et elle ? Avait-elle changé ? Elle s'observa d'un œil qu'elle espérait objectif. Elle n'avait pas tellement grandi, elle avait toujours été petite. Ses yeux semblaient avoir grandi, ses lèvres rosi. Elle avait le visage bien moins poupon, les pommettes plus saillantes. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs d'une dizaine de centimètres, et étaient moins indomptables. Elle avait prit des formes, bien sûr. Il était temps, disait sa mère.

Oui, tout le monde avait terriblement changé. Elle tourna la page, et vit une photo d'elle prise par Luna. Elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là, la neige tombait en flocons doux sur le château, et ils avaient profité de la récréation pour faire un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Ron. Le cliché la montrait en gros plan, les cheveux pleins de flocons de neige, un large sourire, et les joues roses. Elle aimait bien cette photo, prise par une amie, un jour où elle s'était vraiment amusée. Le sourire n'était pas faux, et on décelait dans l'éclat de rire une réel bonheur. En effet, l'Hermione de la photo riait, inlassablement, agitant la main vers l'objectif. Elle remarqua alors une forme à l'arrière-plan, quelqu'un les observant de loin. Elle sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et tapota légèrement la forme indistincte, qui se rapprocha, jusqu'a occuper entièrement le cadre, la bordure lui arrivant aux épaules. Drago Malefoy avec deux ans de moins, lui lançait un regard noir. La bouche en une moue boudeuse et les mains dans les poches, il contemplait l'Hermione du cliché avec une apparente mauvaise humeur. Et lui, avait-il changé ? Elle leva les yeux vers le Drago Malefoy qui lambinait sur une banquette devant lui, plongé dans un petit livre noir relié plein cuir. Il ne sembla pas remarquer son regard, ou alors il s'en fichait. En effet, il avait changé lui aussi. Plus grand. Plus viril. Plus beau. Le regard d'Hermione du être persistant, car il finit par lever les yeux vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur qui n'avait rien d'amical.

- Granger, qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Siffla-t-il d'un air venimeux.

- Rien, souffla-t-elle, avant de se tourner paresseusement vers la fenêtre.

Haussant encore plus les sourcils, Malefoy retourna à sa lecture.

Hermione était exténuée. Il était huit heures du soir, et elle mourrait de faim. Elle aiguillonnait patiemment (ou pas) les élèves du hall d'entrée vers la Grande Salle, nullement aidée par son partenaire qui ne faisait qu'attirer les œillades passionnées des jeunes premières années dans parvenir à les faire bouger d'un pouce. Enfin, quand tout le monde fut assis, ils refermèrent les portes, et partirent s'asseoir sans s'adresser un regard.

A la fin du repas, il fallu évacuer la pièce, veiller à ce que les préfêts de chaque maison s'occupent de leurs camarades, et refermer les portes une fois de plus. Hermione aspirait ardemment à aller se coucher, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance : McGonagall passa les chercher, et les emmena dans son bureau. Pendant une heure, ni plus ni moins, elle leur serina leurs droits et surtout leur devoirs en tant que préfêts-en-chefs. Ils devaient notamment faire des rondes ensemble tous les soirs, en alternance avec Rusard et les préfêts, (Hermione frémissait rien qu'a l'idée) aider les professeurs à la vérification des autorisations de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et tenir certaines heures la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une classe n'avait pas cours. Après avoir ânonné durant une heure tout ce qu'Hermione savait déjà, elle les libéra. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot dire, lui filant vers les cachots et elle vers son dortoir. C'est seulement dans son lit qu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient passé presque toute leur journée ensemble, sans une fois se disputer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Oui, Hermione est née le 19 septembre, et d'après JKR est rentrée à Poudlard à presque douze ans (car on ne peut pas y rentrer avant onze ans, et que l'année d'avant, elle ne les aurait pas eu tout à fait). Elle a donc presque un an de plus qu'Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapitre 2 : l'ombre de nos souvenirs

Chapitre deux : 

L'ombre de nos souvenirs

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Je suis celui que tu vois,_

_Je ne suis pas celui dont ils parlent,_

_Mais si je le devenais,_

_Pourrait-tu m'aimer quand même ?_

Extrait de la chanson 'You'll ask for me' de Tyler Hilton.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le matin de la rentrée, Drago Malefoy se leva péniblement tout en le regrettant amèrement. Le premier jour était synonyme de se faire absoudre de toutes les distractions des vacances et il ne se sentait pas la force de distribuer des heures durant des emplois du temps aux élèves. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité être préfêt-en-chef était pour retirer des points et pour utiliser la salle de bains privée. Les préfêts disposaient de la leur, au cinquième étage, tout près de la statue de Boris le Hagard. Les préfêts-en-chefs en possédaient également une, au troisième étage, en face de la tapisserie représentant Aggripa en plein duel contre Morgane. Drago avait été y faire un tour la veille, après le discours d'une McGonagall beaucoup trop prolixe. La salle de bains était immense, recouverte de marbre brun. La robinetterie était dorée, et un immense bassin entouré d'une kyrielle de robinets occupait le centre de la pièce. Le seul désavantage de cette pièce était qu'il devait la partager avec Granger. Déjà, c'était une fille, elle allait passer des heures à s'épiler, et lui-même aimant se prélasser dans l'eau, il risquait d'être gêné. Quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'épile les jambes.

Il se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre. C'était il y a si longtemps, et cela avait tellement été occulté par les années qu'il était surpris de s'en rappeler si clairement... Peut-être étais-ce parce que les choses avaient tant changé depuis ? Ou peut-être parce que cela avait été leur seule et unique conversation civilisée ? Oui, il en avaient eue une. Si banale...

_( Flash Back )_

Il sortait des toilettes en tête du train, et heurta violemment une fille, l'accrochant à l'épaule. Il marmonna vaguement quelque chose et continua son chemin sans lui accorder un regard.

- Pardon, dit celle-ci. Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Lança-t-elle à Drago qui s'éloignait déjà.

Il se retourna, surpris de l'incongruité de la question. Il marcha vers elle tout doucement.

- Un... un crapaud... heu... couleur crapaud, précisa-t-elle maladroitement, et ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle le regardait avancer vers elle.

Il se rapprocha, et remarqua qu'elle portait déjà l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle avait une tignasse pas possible, avec des boucles partout et une allure de balai mal brossé. Mais elle avait de jolies petites pommettes, et d'immenses yeux bruns. Des petits frisettes tombaient sur son front et contrastaient avec son air sérieux. Quand elle parla à nouveau, il remarqua deux dents de devant légèrement proéminentes.

- Un de mes amis l'a perdu et il faudrait vraiment le retrouver avant l'arrivée à l'école...

- Non, avait-il répondu. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Ah... D'accord, dit-elle en le regardant bizarrement. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très amical.

- Heu... tu sais dans quelle maison tu voudrais être ? Lui demanda-t-il timidement, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de savoir.

- Gryffondor ! S'exclama la jeune fille, ragaillardie par sa question. Quoi que Serdaigle ne doit pas être mal non plus. Et toi ?

- Serpentard, dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence. Toute ma famille y a toujours été.

- Ah, dit Hermione, visiblement refroidie par ses paroles.

- Heu... tu t'appelles comment ?

- Hermione Granger, et toi ?

- Drago Malefoy. Je crois que mon père connaît le tien. Il me parle souvent d'un Alphonse Granger, qui travaille au Département des Mystères...

- Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Je suis d'origine Moldue.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un jeune garçon dodu au visage lunaire se précipita sur elle et Crabbe et Goyle apparurent au bout du couloir. Il s'excusa du regard, et alla les rejoindre. Sa tête bouillonnait. Hermione Granger le regarda s'éloigner, vaguement déçue.

A partir du moment où il avait su qu'elle était d'origine moldue, il avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être une amie. Heureusement, il l'avait apprit assez vite, avant de s'attacher à cet espèce d'épouvantail aux dents de lapin. Comme elle se révéla amie d'Harry Potter et horrible miss-je-sais-tout, ce fut d'autant plus aisé d'éviter sa compagnie. Sa vision d'Hermione Granger était comme figée dans son esprit. C'était une petite fille mal coiffée, qui savait tout, et qui cultivait une ressemblance frappante avec quelque rongeur mal dégrossi. Il ne remarquait même pas qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle avait grandi. Elle avait tant de défauts à ses yeux que la dénigrer n'en était que plus facile. Il préférait même s'en prendre à elle plutôt qu'a Potter ou Weasley ; le répertoire de ses insultes n'en était que plus varié. Hermione, en plus de ça, ne se défendait jamais. Il pouvait cracher tout son venin en une seule phrase, elle ne disait mot. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir de juin, en troisième année...

_( Flash back ) _

Il était juché avec Crabbe et Goyle sur les marches du château, après un cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Il s'était profondément ennuyé, pendant une heure, à fourrer de la laitue dans la bouche visqueuse d'un Veracrasse, horrible créature qui semblait être exclusivement constitué d'un tube digestif et d'un anus.

En se retournant, il apperçut Granger, Potter et Weasley, papotant et lui lançants des regards assassins. Puis il vit Hagrid s'essuyer les yeux avec un grand mouchoir. Il pleurait pour cet imbécile d'hippogriffe qui l'avait attaqué sans raison. Qu'es-ce qu'il en savait, lui, que ces sales bêtes n'aimaient pas qu'on se moque d'elles ? Il n'avait rien écouté.

- Regarde-le pleurnicher ! Lança-t-il, plein de rancœur.

Qu'on lui coupe la tête, à cette sale bête, pensa-t-il. Et lui, il passe son temps à nous faire attaquer ou à nous faire perdre notre temps !

- Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable, et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !

Potter et Weasley s'avancèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant, mais Granger fut la plus rapide.

CLAC !

Elle l'avait giflé ! Et si fort qu'il vacilla sous le choc. Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley et Potter étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir. Granger leva à nouveau la main, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme !

- Hermione !

Weasley essayait de lui attraper la main avant qu'elle ne le gifle une seconde fois. Drago était d'ailleurs stupéfait de sa colère, et pensait en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne le frappait pas seulement pour ce qu'il venait de dire : elle se vengeait.

- Laisse-moi, Ron ! Cria Hermione en sortant sa baguette magique.

Il recula d'un pas, Crabbe et Goyle l'imitant. Sa baguette le brûlait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, mais il ne serait à rien de s'attirer des ennuis.

- Venez, leur dit-il.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne s'était plus jamais laissée faire. Prononçait-il un seul mot contre elle, elle lui renvoyait la pareille avec les intérêts. Elle s'était découvert une brillante repartie et en usait contre lui. Ces joutes verbales constituèrent d'abord un véritable échappatoire. Il déversait toute sa haine sur elle, et s'en prenait plein la figure. Après ces affrontements, il se sentait mieux, calme et posé. Puis, Granger avait changé. Ses dents avaient dès lors une forme normale ( il soupçonnait que son sortilège d'agrandissement dentaire y était pour quelque chose ) et elle avait enfin découvert l'après-shampooing. Par contre, il n'avait rien à faire concernant son comportement en classe : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étaler sa science partout et tout le temps. Cela l'agaçait, principalement parce qu'elle donnait des réponses que lui-même savait, et qu'il se faisait toujours devancer par cette tête à claques.

En cinquième année, ils furent tous deux nommés préfets, et durent effectuer des rondes deux fois par mois, par trois. Si d'aventure l'une d'entre elles tombait avec Granger, ou pire, avec Weasley, il s'esquivait, se faisait réprimander mollement par Rogue, et évitait des heures avec ces deux taches.

Et en sixième année... tout avait changé. Il avait reçu la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait passé, il devait bien l'avouer, une horrible année. Ses souvenirs, si pénibles, étaient pour la plupart effacés, seul un restait bien ancré en lui, c'était après un match de Quidditch, il s'en rappelait, même si il n'y avait pas été ...

_( Flash Back )_

_Il pleurait. _Lui. Il pleurait. Des émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne voyait plus clair. Il se laissa tomber sur la pierre froide. Pour une fois, Mimi Geignarde se baladait dans les conduits, et n'était pas là pour l'embêter. Il appuya sa tête contre le lavabo, soulagé de sentir la dure froideur sur son front, signifiant qu'il vivait toujours. Cette année avait tout changé en lui. Il se sentait comme hors de son corps, corps d'ailleurs qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Encore plus pâle et plus maladif qu'a l'ordinaire, des cernes lui creusaient à présent le visage. Son corps déjà mince maigrit encore plus, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés lui retombaient mollement sur le front. En quelques mois ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, reflétant la tristesse et la torpeur de son esprit. Le bleu qui autrefois adoucissait son visage avait laissé place à un gris dur, foncé comme la pierre. La même couleur que ceux de son père.

Une porte qui grince le fit se retourner brutalement. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Qui que ce soit, la personne ne cherchait visiblement pas à cacher sa présence. Lui au contraire, s'enfonça dans l'étroit couloir menant aux cabines, quand il vit une silhouette s'accrocher aux lavabos, prostrée et le visage tourné vers le sol, comme lui quelques minutes auparavant. C'était une fille, avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle arracha quelque chose de son cou. Une écharpe de laine rouge sang. L'éclairage agressif des toilettes renvoyait l'image de cette fille qui s'agenouilla, les coudes toujours sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, et il l'entendit lâcher un sanglot. Il remarqua qu'elle avait soigné sa tenue : sa chemise était repassée avec le plus grand soin, sa jupe parfaitement plissée. Elle avait mis des bas en nylon et des ballerines avec de petits talons. Un pendentif pendait de son cou et il voyait briller des boucles d'oreilles dans ses épais cheveux. Enfin elle dégagea sa tête, et s'appuya au mur, face à lui. Il su qu'il allait être découvert, et préféra se dévoiler le premier. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il reconnu à son grand étonnement Hermione Granger. Visiblement elle s'était aussi maquillée, parce que ses joues étaient sillonnées de traînées noires.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua-t-il sur le ton le plus agressif possible.

- Ce sont les toilettes des filles, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque douce, toujours assise dos au mur. Elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et avait fermé les yeux.

- Et... Et alors ? Demanda-t-il, désarçonné par son total manque d'animosité.

- Tu es un garçon, fis-elle remarquer. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici.

- Mais pourquoi es-ce que tu veux le savoir ? S'énerva Drago.

Qu'es-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à cet épouvantail, ce qu'il était venu faire là ? Cela dit, elle ne ressemblait plus à un épouvantail. Avec des traces noires, elle était plus proche du raton laveur.

- Parce que je préfère me mêler de ta misérable vie plutôt que de penser à ce qui m'a amenée ici, chuchota-t-elle sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'elle lui faisait penser à lui ! C'était également le désir qui l'étreignait. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et la vit hausser un sourcil en le sentant près d'elle.

- mon Dieu, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Tu approches une Sang-de-Bourbe à moins de deux mètres. Appelle le livre des records.

- Du moment que tu ne me touches pas... maugréa Drago.

- Aucun risque. Alors, tu vas te confier à moi maintenant ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, les légendaires ennemis se racontant leurs malheurs dans des toilettes désaffectées. On dirait le titre d'un roman glauque.

- Je n'ai pas de malheurs, protesta-t-il.

- Malefoy, je suis peut-être assez idiote pour te laisser m'approcher sans garde du corps, pas suffisamment pour croire que tu viens ici par plaisir ou pour soulager ta vessie.

- Et bien tu te trompe, c'est effectivement pour ça que...

- Et moi je suis Mangemort. Il y a des toilettes dans ta salle commune. Tu viens ici parce qu'il n'y a personne.

- En théorie, marmonna-t-il.

- Alors, tes malheurs, c'est quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas en parler avec toi. Et toi ?

- Je ne vais t'en parler non plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu t'en fiches. Et toi, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas.

- Alors, dit-elle en ouvrant pour la première fois les yeux, que va-t-on faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu le sais. On va retourner à nos vies de merde et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce que rien ne s'est passé. Tu es toi et je suis moi, et on se déteste. Et ça n'est pas près de changer. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? On a choisi notre camp. Et les gens du tien essayent de ruiner nos vies. Alors on va continuer à s'ignorer, et si un jour, nos chemins se croisent sur un champ de bataille, nous n'aurons aucune pitié l'un envers l'autre. L'un de nous tuera peut-être l'autre. Tu te rends compte ? On est là à bavarder de nos problèmes, alors que tu rêves de me tuer, et qu'une guerre se prépare !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, dit-il en murmurant presque.

- Non. Mais tu le feras si tu y es obligé. En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux, dit-elle en se relevant, parce moi, je le ferais.

Oui, ils avaient choisi leur camp dans la guerre du mal et du bien. La petite Granger dans le camp du Bien, et lui, le grand méchant Malefoy, dans le camp du Mal.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait aperçu Weasley et Brown se bécoter dans un coin de la cour. Non seulement ce spectacle lingual l'avait dégoûté, mais en plus il fit le lien avec Granger, pleurant dans les toilettes des filles...

Et puis la fin de l'année était arrivée. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars... lui, sur la Tour, baissant sa baguette devant Dumbledore, et se retournant contre ses anciens amis. Rogue et tous les autres avaient pris la fuite après quelques heures de combat acharné, et il était resté à Poudlard. Il avait passé l'été caché au Square Grimmaurd, avec quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était majeur et assistait aux réunions. Potter et Weasley se montrèrent en juillet, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Granger. Ce ne fut que mi-août qu'elle fit un crochet par Londres avant de repartir pour le Terrier. Seuls Drago, Tonks et Lupin était présents.

_( Flash Back ) _

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Mon Dieu, ce que tu es bronzée ! S'exclama Tonks.

Il était assis dans la cuisine, avec un livre. La porte était ouverte et il sentit son sang se glacer au son de la voix de Granger, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis ce fameux soir, dans les toilettes.

-J'ai passé un mois en Grèce avec mes parents. C'était génial. Et toi, comment ça va ? Avec Remus ?

-Ca va, lança celui-ci depuis la cuisine ou il était assis en face de Drago. Il est formidable, ajouta-il.

Granger ri et se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle ne parut pas étonnée de l'y trouver et salua Lupin. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Bonjour, Malefoy.

-Bonjour.

Durant deux jours, il se contentèrent de se dire bonjour, bonsoir, passe moi la marmite si il te plait, pardon, merci. Jusqu'au dernier soir de son séjour, ou elle vint toquer à sa porte. Il dormait dans la chambre de Regulus Black, décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Entrez, dit-il, légèrement surpris qu'on toque à sa porte si tard.

La silhouette fine d'Hermione se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle referma doucement la porte, et s'appuya contre la panneau, comme si elle avait peur de s'approcher.

-Oui ? Dit Drago, respectant scrupuleusement les règles de politesse qu'ils s'étaient fixées tacitement.

-T'es pas obligé d'être gentil, nota-t-elle.

-Bon, dans ce cas... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici, Granger ?

-Je voulais juste te dire... que tu as fait le bon choix.

-Evidemment. La politesse ne marche pas avec toi, ce ne te va pas aussi bien que la rage.

-Non, je veux dire... en te rangeant de notre coté.

-Il semble que nos choix aient changés. Dit-il doucement.

-Tu sais... à propos du fait de tuer l'un d'entre nous...

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu avais raison. Je veux dire, tu aurais eu raison de me tuer si je te menaçais.

-Je suppose que tu aurais fait la même chose.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Après avoir eu quelqu'un que j'était prêt à tuer juste devant ma baguette... Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai changé de camp.

-Alors, que va-t-on faire ?

-Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu poser la même question, sourit-il. Tu le sais déjà.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Hermione.

-Si, tu le sais. On va retourner à nos vies. Elles ne sont aussi misérables qu'avant et elles se croisent même, désormais, mais... Nous sommes toujours ceux que nous sommes. Je n'ai pas changé. J'ai toujours été comme ça et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement. C'est moi, c'est ma façon d'être.

-Alors, on va juste...

-Continuer comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ca ne fait aucune différence.

- Pour moi si ! Tu ne t'interroge pas à propos ton changement, de ce soir dans les toilettes ? Je pensais que peut-être, on pourrait au moins... se saluer de temps en temps.

- Ca ne voulait rien dire...

- Ca ne signifiait rien pour toi ?

Il eut un triste sourire et encore une fois plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

- Bien sûr que si. Seulement... on n'est pas faits pour ça. On a jamais été amis et il est trop tard, maintenant. Alors, on va juste... abandonner. Et vivre le reste de nos vies.

Et ils avaient vécu, chacun prenant son chemin. Ils n'en on plus jamais parlé depuis ce jour, et il espère qu'il arrivera à l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa vie d'avant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un ami, Blaise, et il s'y accrochait. Il n'avait jamais été que Drago malefoy et ne se voyait pas jouer un autre rôle. Il était un sang pur, supérieur, suffisant et méprisant. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, gentille, loyale et honnête. Rien ne les rapprochait. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'en faire une amie, après toutes ces années.

Il était trop tard à présent pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oui, alors, beaucoup de flash-back cette fois-ci . . .

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera plus active :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tu n'es pas si mauvais

Chapitre trois : Tu n'es pas si mauvais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Elle est belle mais_

_Seulement quand elle pleure_

_J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans ses yeux de Sarah,_

_Et la peur des lendemains_

_Bien cachée dans sa voix._

Extrait de la chanson 'Sarah' de Kyo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle était en train de se doucher quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer brutalement.

-C'est bon, Malefoy, tu peux entrer, la douche est ensorcelée ! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ? Dit la voix étouffée du Serpentard.

Il entra précautionneusement dans la pièce. En effet, les vitres de la douche étaient complètement opaques et un léger brouillard flottait autour. Il s'approchait de l'évier et entreprit de se brosser les dents. Alors qu'il commençait à se raser, Granger sorti de la douche, et le brouillard l'enveloppa jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voie plus que son visage. Elle alla chercher ses vêtements, se glissa derrière un paravent, s'habilla puis ressorti. Elle se lava également les dents et se coiffa. Drago était étonné de la voir ainsi, tout bêtement le matin, se brossant les cheveux. Elle pour sa part, trouvait bien étrange d'être à coté de Malefoy, qui se rasait soigneusement. Elle avait toujours supposé qu'il était une sorte de robot, qui passait ses journées à insulter et se pavaner. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé prenant un bain, se rasant ou même mangeant. Elle reposa la brosse et s'apprêta à partir, mais une main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et ferma la porte.

-Malefoy... on va vraiment continuer comme ça ?

-Que veut-tu dire ?

-A s'ignorer, toute l'année...

-C'était comme ça que s'était censé se passer.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu es Hermione Granger et je suis Drago Malefoy ! Ca a toujours été comme ça ! Pourquoi es-ce que maintenant, tu t'en soucies ?

-Parce que nous nous sommes parlés. Parce que tu es avec nous maintenant. Nous sommes dans le même camp, nous ne sommes plus des ennemis !

-Nous le sommes, d'accord ? On a parlé simplement parce que nous étions dans le même camp et parce que c'était notre rôle ! Ca s'arrête là !

- Et pourquoi es-ce que tu m'a parlé dans les toilettes dans ce cas ? S'entêta la brune, s'accoudant à l'évier.

- Simplement parce que tu étais là, et que je n'allais pas bien ! Ca aura pu être quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est tombé sur toi, voilà ! Laisse tomber, maintenant ! Je déteste les Gryffondor et tu détestes les Serpentard !

- Oui, mais tu ne me déteste pas, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Si. Je te déteste, répondit-il en sortant en trombe de la salle de bains. N'oublie jamais ça !

Qu'il était idiot. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité. Mais comme d'habitude, il avait été trop égoïste et il avait menti. C'était justement le problème. Il était égoïste, tout devait arriver par lui et pour lui. Mais peut-être que maintenant au moins, elle arrêterait de lui faire la charité. Il ne supportait pas sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas être Drago Malefoy, le faux gentil. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Il rédigea une longue lettre, qu'il accrocha à la patte de son bel hibou, Jupiter. Il ébouriffa son magnifique plumage gris bleu, à l'image des yeux de son maître. Il mordilla affectueusement le doigt de celui-ci et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Drago ?

Il se retourna. C'était Blaise, en uniforme, appuyé au montant du lit.

-J'arrive, dit-il. Une seconde, je dois m'habiller.

-C'était comment, la salle de bains avec Granger ?

-Elle m'a énervé.

-Quelle surprise, dit sarcastiquement Blaise sans se départir de son sourire.

-Elle est si... énervante !

-Eh ben, mon vieux, ri Blaise, si ce n'était pas toi, j'aurais pu croire que tu avais un faible pour elle !

-Si tu veux revoir un jour tes cheveux, arrête de dire des trucs comme ça dès le matin ! Ca me rend déjà malade de voir sa grosse tête mal coiffée avant le petit-déjeuner, n'en rajoute pas...

-Hey, Hermione ! Comment ça a été, ce matin ? Dit Harry alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Assez horrible. Imagine, Malefoy, Salle de bains, Matin... Cruelle association, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Beurk, dit Ron.

A ce moment précis, le regard de Malefoy croisa celui d'Hermione et elle lui adressa un regard noir, qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

-Je vois que vous êtes prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre... Dit-il malicieusement.

-Très amusant. J'aimerais la lui enfoncer dans la gorge, rétorqua Hermione en se servant de café.

-Tu vas continuer les leçons avec Dumbledore, cette année ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Oui. En tout cas il m'a dit de passer à son bureau vendredi. Vous avez vus tous les élèves qu'il manque ? Ajouta-t-il.

En effet, beaucoup d'élèves, principalement les plus jeunes, n'étaient pas présents à cette rentrée. Beaucoup de parents, après l'attaque de Poudlard, avaient forcé leurs enfants à rester à la maison. Les sœurs Patil ne sont jamais revenues, nombre de Serpentard avaient quitté l'école et on ne revit pas Hannah Abbot. Seamus, au prix de grands efforts, avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de le laisser à Poudlard. L'enseignement de l'école avait changé. Devant l'impossibilité d'embaucher un nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal, Dumbledore avait couplé cette matière avec Sortilèges. On appelait maintenant ça ' Cours de Défense et d'Apprentissage Pratique ' . A raison de huit heures par semaine, les élèves s'entraîneraient aux sortilèges et tous les cours seraient pratiques. Le but était d'apprendre le plus possible de sortilèges défensifs. Et également, des maléfices pour bloquer, retarder, stupéfixer l'ennemi. Harry savait ce que cela signifiait. Dumbledore se préparait à combattre. Il avait interdit tout contact avec l'extérieur, de quelque manière que ce soit. Les hiboux ne voyageaient que dans l'enceinte du domaine. Il ne voulait pas que le ministère, et donc, indirectement sans doute, les Mangemorts, sachent ce qui se tramait. Aux yeux du ministère, Poudlard avait renforcé ses mesures de sécurité, et c'était au mieux.

-On ferait mieux d'aller en classe, dit Ron.

-Oh, non ! s'exclama Hermione. Les emplois du temps ! J'ai oublié !

-Mais non, Hermione, tu as le temps pour le faire, dit Ernie, derrière elle, à la table des Serdaigle.

-Comment ça ? Dit-elle.

-On commence tous par Défense et Apprentissage Pratique aujourd'hui. Présentation du cours par Flitwick. Sauf toi et Malefoy. Vous allez déposer les horaires dans les salles communes pendant le premier cours.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- En fait... Au début, j'étais censé être préfêt-en-chef, alors je me suis renseigné... Ils ont changé d'avis au dernier moment, marmonna-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Hermione, elle, savait. Malefoy a changé de camp, Malefoy, qui était censé devenir préfêt-en-chef, mais qui quittait l'école. Quand il a été sur qu'il resterait, il a récupéré son titre.

Mais quand elle tourna les yeux vers sa table, il demeurait introuvable. Elle soupira et alla chercher les emplois du temps chez McGonagall. En tant que préfête-en-chef, elle avait les mots de passe de toutes les salles communes. Elle commença par celle de Gryffondor, puis celle de Serdaigle, puis elle descendit aux cachots. Elle arriva devant la tapisserie et murmura ' Supériorité' sur un ton dégoûté.

Mais une fois entrée, elle eu la (mauvaise) surprise de trouver Malefoy, confortablement couché dans un large fauteuil de cuir, un livre entre les mains.

-Malefoy ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et _toi_, Granger ? Depuis quand tu es à Serpentard ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je dois déposer les emplois du temps. Et tu étais censé m'aider, je te signale !

-Peut-être, dit-il sur un ton détaché, mais on a une heure libre, et je voulais en profiter.

-Et accessoirement me laisser faire le travail seule ?

-Oui.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel elle déposa les horaires sur la table basse, année par année. Quand elle n'eut plus aucune raison de rester là ou elle était, elle lui mit en mains les horaires des Poufsouffle.

-Daigne au moins de traverser le hall et accomplit tes fonctions. Ne compte pas sur moi pour travailler seule cette année. Je peux t'assurer dès maintenant que tu seras présent à chaque réunion d'information, à chaque ronde. Essaye de t'esquiver, Malefoy, et je te jure que je viendrais te chercher depuis le fond de ton lit si il le faut.

Il referma brutalement son livre.

-Pourquoi es-ce que tu t'accroches à moi ?

-Je ne m'accroches pas à toi, se défendit Hermione avec une grimace. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te laisserais pas passer une année paisible. Tu veux que tout soit comme avant ? Bien. Dans ce cas, je mettrais à nouveau tout en œuvre pour te pourrir la vie, conclut-t-elle avec un regard assassin.

-Et réciproquement, répliqua-t-il sur un ton aussi féroce.

Elle lui lança un autre regard meurtrier et sorti en trombe de la pièce.

-Considérant que je suis une élève studieuse et une fille modèle, combien tu crois que je prendrais si je tuais ... disons Malefoy avec ce... couteau à poissons ?

-Ok, bas les armes, dit Harry en lui prenant le couteau des mains.

C'était le dîner du soir pourtant Hermione n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

-Non, mais tu te rends comptes ? Si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer ...

-McGonagall est pas loin, murmura Ron.

Effectivement, elle arrivait vers eux, marchant à grand pas.

-Miss Granger, vous voilà. Première ronde ce soir. Organisez les groupes de préfêts pour les nuits à venir. Ce sera toujours de neuf à deux. Vous et Malefoy ferez l'horaire complet à chaque fois, mais découpez en tranches d'une heure pour les préfêts. Formez six groupes de deux pour chaque soir.

En effet, la sécurité du château ayant été décuplée, des préfêts effectuaient leurs rondes, ainsi, chaque nuit, à toute heure, se trouvaient éveillés dans le château, deux préfêts, un professeur qui faisait le guet toute la nuit, et Rusard qui couvrait certaines heures. Parfois les professeurs étaient par deux, et, sans que les élèves ne le sachent, excepté Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy, les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix vivaient à Poudlard, cachés dans les appartements des professeurs et du directeur. Ils patrouillaient eux aussi toutes les nuits.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, s'approcha de la table des Serpentard, et le plus sèchement possible, héla Malefoy.

-Malefoy ! Réunion. Tout de suite.

-Je n'ai pas fini de manger, se plaignit Malefoy.

-J'ai dit : tout de suite ! Tu mangeras plus tard.

Il se leva, furieux, et elle l'entraîna dehors. Dès qu'elle eu refermé la porte de la Grande Salle, il la prit par le bras et le secoua.

-Ca ne te suffit pas de me gâcher mon repas ? Il faut aussi que tu joues l'autoritaire devant mes amis ?

-Lâche-moi !

-Recommences ça une fois, Granger, et...

Elle sorti sa baguette magique.

-Lâche-moi. Immédiatement.

Il laissa mollement retomber son bras.

-Tu peux proférer toutes les menaces que tu veux, Malefoy, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles t'attirer des ennuis pour ces gens qui se fichent royalement de toi. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun ami. Et visiblement ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner puisque tu n'en veux même pas d'autres. Tu es égoïste, et c'est pour ça que personne ne t'aime. Tu finiras tout seul.

- Tais-toi.

-Ca fait mal, hein ? Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait. Ronde ce soir. A neuf heures dans ce hall. Tu as intérêt à être là.

Pourtant, à neuf heures dix, quand touts les préfêts furent réunis, il fallu qu'Hermione admette qu'il n'était pas là.

-Peut-être... qu'on devrait commencer sans lui ? Demanda une préfête de sixième année.

-Oh, non, il n'aura pas cette chance, marmonna Hermione. Je vais le chercher.

Elle entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et cette fois ci, ne l'y trouva pas. Elle monta rapidement dans le dortoir des garçons, vide. Elle colla l'oreille contre la porte de la salle de bains. Visiblement, il y était. Il évitait la salle de bains des préfêts, dorénavant. Elle s'approcha de ce qu'elle savait être son lit : un cadre doré entourant une photo de lui et de ses parents trônait sur la table de chevet. Il devait avoir deux ou trois ans. Ils étaient dans le jardin de leur manoir, ou dans un parc. Narcissa, ses jolis cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules, chatouillait un Drago hilare tandis que Lucius faisait voler une feuille pour impressionner son fils. Un tel cliché lui semblait tellement étrange. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la famille Malefoy heureuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginée du tout.

Excepté la photo, il n'y avait qu'un bout de papier sur la table de chevet. Sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait était proprement stupide –et inutile- elle se saisit du parchemin.

_Chéri,_

_Tu avais l'air si triste dans ta dernière lettre. Je n'aime pas lire des choses comme ça venant de toi, tu le sais bien. La vie est de plus en plus dure, pour chacun de nous. __Mais n'abandonne pas. __Jamais. __Tu as fait le bon choix, et je suis fière de toi. Nous sommes tous en danger, mais au moins nous le sommes pour les bonnes raisons._

_Aucun de nous ne se sent à sa place, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais c'est un mensonge. Mon Chéri, tu es __déjà__ quelqu'un qui mérite d'être aimé. Tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter. Tu es du bon coté, et même si je ne le suis pas, c'est comme si je l'étais. _Tu n'est pas si mauvais, _fais-moi confiance. __Vis ta vie, et n'oublie jamais qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Je ne parle pas de ton sang, Drago. __Je parle de ton cœur. De ta famille. __Nous t'aimons tous les deux. Prends soin de toi,_

_Maman._

_Hermione savait ce qu'elle voulait dire : elle et son mari s'étaient rangés de leur coté comme leur fils, mais restaient auprès de Voldemort en tant qu'espions.__  
_

La porte du dortoir grinça et elle eu juste le temps de remettre la lettre à sa place avant de se retrouver face à Blaise Zabini.

-Granger ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné mais néanmoins poli.

-J'attends Malefoy, en fait. On a une ronde, ce soir, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, dit-il. Je vais le prévenir.

Il rentra dans la salle de bains et Hermione entendit la voix étouffée de Malefoy à travers la porte.

-J'arrive. Je m'habille.

-C'est pas nécessaire, si tu veux mon avis, dit Zabini d'une voix assez audible pour qu'elle l'entende, et il ressorti.

-Une petite minute, lui dit-il. Au fait... tu ne te serais pas disputée avec lui ?

-Heu... tu sais, mes « relations » avec Malefoy ne sont qu'une suite de disputes, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

-Il utilise cette salle de bains, alors qu'il était tout émoustillé d'aller dans celle des préfêts-en-chefs.

-Oui on s'est un peu... disputés.

-C'est pas un mauvais gars. Il faut juste l'apprivoiser, dit Zabini avec un clin d'œil.

-D'ailleurs, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, depuis quand tu es poli avec une Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Depuis que mes parents ont abandonné leur fils pour rejoindre Voldemort. Je ne veux plus être associé à ce genre de personne. C'est pourquoi Drago et moi sommes les seuls garçons Serpentard de septième année. Les autres, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, sont partis au service de Voldemort.

Hermione voulu répondre mais la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Malefoy balada son regard d'elle à Zabini d'un air étonné, puis la suivit dans la salle commune. Une fois la tapisserie, il rompit le silence.

-On dirait que tu as rencontré un de mes amis imaginaires.

-Ecoute, dit Hermione en lui faisant face. Je suis désolée. Je suis allée trop loin tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de la façon dont tu mènes ta vie.

-C'est ce qui nous différencie, dit Malefoy d'un air presque triste.

-Quoi donc ?

-Reconnaître ses erreurs. Je n'en suis pas capable.

Après avoir formé tous les groupes et donné congé aux autres préfêts, Hermione et Malefoy commencèrent à patrouiller. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une porte, ils l'ouvraient, vérifiaient que la pièce était vide et refermaient.

-Tu le pensais, ce que tu m'as dit, ce matin ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi rechignes-tu à ce que l'on soit dans de bons termes !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas.

-J'aime ma vie comme elle est. Je ne veux pas de changement.

-Et être simplement poli c'est un grand changement ? Insista Hermione.

-Très bien ! Je serais poli.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois poli.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? S'exaspéra-t-il en vérifiant pour la troisième fois le même placard à balais.

Elle se planta devant lui et le regarda. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

-Je veux que tu soies sincère. Si être sincère signifie m'ignorer, ignore-moi. Mais si ça signifie autre chose, je veux le savoir. Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens à propos de moi.

-Je ne ressens rien à propos de toi ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

-Je ne t'éviterais plus !

-Dis moi ce que tu veux qu'on soit, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Il croisa enfin son regard et elle comprit pourquoi il le lui avait caché. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, presque déchirants. Elle fut frappée de voir pour la première fois une émotion autre que la fureur sur son visage.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-il d'une voix douce qui semblait si étrange venant de lui. Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr que si...

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Et je n'aime pas cette sensation.

-On qu'a laisser les choses se faire...

-Non, l'interrompit-il. On ne sera pas amis. C'est impossible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pardon pour le retard, pardon, pardon . 

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu :)

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ... :D

(ouais parce que là, c'est comme qui dirait... une pénurie ...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tous mes regrets

Chapitre 4 : Tous mes regrets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**O**h, j'ai vu ton visage avant,

Je pensais ne pas m'en souvenir,

Jusqu'à ce que tu passes la porte...

Oh, j'ai vu ce visage avant,

Et personne ne se demande pourquoi,

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Bloody Nose-Earlimart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Impossible. Ce mot résonnait à ses oreilles, ce mot aux assonances diaboliques. Hermione n'avait jamais toléré l'échec. L'échec des autres, oui, mais pas elle. Elle refusait de croire que tout n'était pas possible si on le voulait et si on se battait pour l'obtenir. Rien, rien ne lui était impossible : elle menait sa vie à toute vitesse, et si par malheur un obstacle se dressait sur sa route, elle l'écartait aussi facilement que si il s'était agit d'une plume cassée traînant sur son bureau ciré. Elle avait tout de son côté : le talent, l'ambition et la persévérance.

De sa vie, elle avait toujours tout réussi, tout obtenu. Tout, sauf lui.

Impossible. Non, elle ne l'accepterait pas, elle n'accepterait pas la défaite. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné quoi que ce soit. Chaque projet entreprit avait été brillement mené à son terme. Pourquoi quelque chose lui résisterait-il ? Elle avait ça dans le sang. La victoire dans les gènes.

Les causes perdues avaient quelque chose d'irrésistible à ses yeux : Hermione aimait se dépasser, aimait sentir l'adrénaline se répandre dans chaque fibre de son corps. Impossible ne l'était pas. Elle aimait se battre, lutter pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Si ce à quoi elle aspirait se produisait trop rapidement, elle s'en désintéressait. Elle devait sentir que rien n'était jamais acquis.

-

Les mois de septembre, puis d'octobre, s'écoulèrent bien trop vite. Hermione ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui passait : toute son énergie était vouée à penser à lui. A échafauder des stratégies pour le croiser, inventer des excuses pour lui parler, et le maudire quand elle était éconduite. Chacune de ses paroles était un minuscule coup de poignard dans le cœur : elle sentait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et malgré sa raison qui lui criait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle persévérait, ne pensait qu'a lui, ne se levait que pour lui, vivait pour lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se réfugiait dans ses livres, heureuses heures où sont esprit se vidait de lui. L'aimer lui procurait la tentante illusion de pouvoir tout affronter : quoi qu'il arrive, elle aimait. L'amour la faisait avancer, et peu importe le prix, elle savait que l'amour en valait la peine. Autant l'aimer la blessait, autant elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'oublier : elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui méritait qu'elle vive pour lui.

Harry et Ron avaient noté un changement dans l'attitude de leur amie. Elle semblait plus réservée, moins encline à parler d'elle-même. Rien d'alarmant pour autant : elle n'avait jamais paru aussi joyeuse. Elle était enthousiaste, et se lançait dans de nouveaux projets. Elle préparait assidûment le Bal de Noël, tradition des septièmes années. Non seulement elle débordait d'idées, mais en plus, elle avait une excuse pour passer du temps avec _lui_.

-

- Malefoy !

Celui-ci se retourna. Hermione, les joues roses et son perpétuel sourire vissé aux lèvres, s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai pas mal d'idées pour le Bal de Noël, lui dit-elle, rayonnante. Ca ne te dérange pas, si on se voyait après le dîner pour en parler ?

- Non, grogna Malefoy. Où ?

- Retrouve-moi au septième étage, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit dresser les cheveux de l'échine de Malefoy.

Elle rosi encore un peu et s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret sous l'œil amusé de Blaise.

- Eh bien, Malefoy, on a des petits rendez-vous, il me semble...

- C'est professionnel, grogna l'intéressé avec un mouvement d'agacement.

- Ce n'est qu'un alibi, et tu le sais, le serina Blaise, soudain sérieux. Tu ne peux pas la balader éternellement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Drago en faisant la moue, tout en sachant que Blaise avait terriblement raison.

-

Elle était arrivée un peu en avance au rendez-vous fixé avec Malefoy. En fait, elle était même _très_ en avance. Trépignant d'impatience mal contenue, elle commença à faire les cents pas le long du pan de mur qui dissimulait la Salle sur Demande.

« _Il me faut un endroit où je puisse discuter avec Malefoy_. »

Après son troisième passage, une porte de bois sombre apparu. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et entendit un léger bruit d'étoffe sur sa gauche. Malefoy se dirigeait vers elle à grand pas, et fut bientôt à sa hauteur. Elle poussa le panneau de la porte, et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

La Salle sur Demande avait pris l'aspect d'un grand salon, décoré en rouge et vert, muni d'une cheminée avec un large manteau en pierre où un feu ronflait déjà, ainsi que d'un grand canapé moelleux et d'une petite table ou étaient étalés encre et parchemins. Ils prirent tous deux place, en prenant grand soin de ne pas se regarder.

- Alors... finit par dire Malefoy, tu voulais me parler du Bal ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione qui avait retrouvé ses intonations enthousiastes. C'est notre dernière année, notre dernière occasion de passer du temps avec nos amis ou avec des connaissances que nous perdrons peut-être de vue dans notre vie future. C'est la fin d'une époque, et je pensais qu'en plus du thème de Noël, on pourrait ajouter quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Un Bal Masqué, dit malicieusement la Gryffondor. Un simple masque, de notre choix. A minuit, tout le monde retire son masque.

- C'est une bonne idée... mais on se reconnaîtra de toute façon.

- Peut-être... et peut-être pas.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter des autres décorations : le plafond magique serait blanc et neigeux, les traditionnels douze sapins seraient ornés de fées scintillantes et d'étoiles brillantes, et des statues en Glace Eternelle décoreraient la piste de danse. Le parc aussi sera aménagé en conséquence : guirlandes, étoiles clignotantes, neige perpétuelle et tiède...

Hermione parla beaucoup au début, des étoiles plein les yeux à la pensée de l'apothéose de ses années d'études, puis, au fil de ses paroles, Malefoy lui aussi était gagné par cet enthousiasme et tous deux se mirent à discourir passionnément tout en notant leur idées sur le parchemin qui bientôt fut entièrement noirci d'encre.

Puis la conversation dériva : ils commencèrent à parler d'école, de Quidditch, de ragots idiots et de carrières. Elle aspirait à devenir Médicomage, lui rêvait de faire partie de la Brigade des Tireurs d'Elite du ministère. Elle se moqua de son côté téméraire et lui dit que quand il aura une oreille en moins, qu'il vienne donc dans son service pour recoller ses morceaux.

- Tu me laisserais sûrement sans oreille, ironisa Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle, troublé. Elle le regardait avec ce regard pétillant, qu'il connaissait sui peu. Sa petite main se posa sur son bras. Il eut un sursaut et consulta hâtivement sa montre.

- Il est dix heures ! On a une ronde à faire !

Ils rangèrent soigneusement leur précieux parchemin et commencèrent immédiatement leur ronde. C'était un début, songea Hermione en marchant à côté du blond.

Oui, pensa à son tour Malefoy, cette soirée était... parfaite.

-

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement difficiles pour le jeune Serpentard. Un dilemme se présentait. Ignorer encore et toujours Granger et perdre ce qu'il n'avait jamais gagné, ou risquer, risquer le tout pour le tout. Mais que risquait-il ? _De quoi avait-il peur ?_

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement... l'apprécier ? Pourquoi l'idée d'une amitié avec elle lui paraissait si risible ?

Peut-être était-elle... Trop elle ? Trop intelligente, trop rigoureuse, trop pointilleuse, trop terre-à-terre ? Cette petite expression qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle exposait quelque chose en classe le répugnait particulièrement, cette petite voix pincée et ce ton emprunté le dégoûtaient. Non, il ne l'appréciait pas, c'était ainsi, elle n'était pas du genre de personne qu'il aimait, elle était du genre qui l'exaspéraient après une trentaine de minutes, voire moins.

Même la soirée d'hier avait été marquée de sa préciosité : elle s'escrimait à employer un vocabulaire compliqué, rejetait ses cheveux en arrière à chaque battement de cil, souriait avec une insouciance insolente. Oui, Hermione était une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier d'énervante. Elle dégageait une aura de supériorité, de perfection absolue, et tout cela sans avoir l'air de s'en vanter. Et c'était l'une des principales raisons au fait qu'elle avait somme toute peu d'amis, et très peu de filles : Hermione inspirait la jalousie. Elle était intelligente, pour ne pas dire brillante, talentueuse, serviable, aimable, et de plus en plus jolie avec les années. Le genre de personne qu'on soupçonne fausse : une telle dose de perfection humaine est complètement exaspérante. Une personnalité plate, fade, pensa Drago. Granger était un cerveau, un cerveau qui avait pour seule ambition d'étaler son savoir, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

-

-Non, vraiment, Harry, change de jean, il est tout sale, implora Ginny.

C'était le week-end. Ils avaient passé la journée tout les quatre à Pré-Au-Lard, où une couche boueuse du meilleur effet recouvrait les pavés.

Harry soupira et monta les marches du dortoir des garçons.

-Tu m'as paru dans la lune, Hermione, dit Ginny.

-Oh, répondit celle-ci d'un ton vague, je pense beaucoup au Bal... c'est dans un mois, et je dois prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs, je risque de passer beaucoup de temps à travailler dessus... Et puis, demain, je dois faire les annonces...

-Malefoy ne t'aide pas ?

-Si, bien sûr... Mais il aura beaucoup de travail lui aussi...

Elle fut interrompue par un splendide hibou gris bleu qui tapota au carreau de la Salle Commune. Ginny se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou vola majestueusement vers Hermione, qui décrocha le petit parchemin fixé à sa patte. Quelques lignes à peine, d'une longue écriture pointue.

_« McGo veut faire des changements. Je te dirais tout, rendez vous au septième étage dans dix minutes,_

_Malefoy. » _

-Je dois y aller, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonne chance, lança Ginny au hasard.

-

Hermione n'aurait pu être plus stressée : le nombre d'élèves souhaitant rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances avait doublé : elle devait donc réviser toutes ses commandes de boissons, de nourritures, de tables et de chaises. En plus de cela, le groupe qui devait jouer s'était désisté et elle devait en trouver un autre qui non seulement serait d'accord de jouer, mais qui en plus soit assez connu pour plaire eux élèves. Elle attendait encore quelques caisses de stock : elle devrait faire vite, elle aurait quatre heures seulement avant le Bal pour mettre tout en place dans la Grande Salle, et aussi pour se préparer : elle et Malefoy ouvriraient la danse avec leurs cavaliers respectifs. Hermione y avait invité Anthony Goldstein, Harry y allant avec Ginny, et Ron détestant danser. En plus, Anthony était quelqu'un de très gentil.

Les réunions dans la salle sur demande se multiplièrent : elle était de plus en plus nerveuse et Malefoy ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il arborait en permanence une expression désabusée, avachi nonchalamment dans son canapé. Il était glacial, et peu loquace. Elle essaya d'abord de le secouer, puis y renoncer, préférant se concentrer sur le plus urgent : ce fichu Bal et sa pile de devoir qui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Tous les soirs, elle restait jusque minuit, au moins, dans la Salle Commune, entre dissertation de runes et devoir de potions. Elle ne prenait même plus plaisir à travailler tant elle devait se dépêcher pour pouvoir gérer les échéances données.

Elle pensait moins à lui. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions : elle ne l'oubliait pas, elle s'efforçait simplement de penser à autre chose. Et pourtant... il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle sache _pourquoi._ Sans ça, elle ne pourrait avancer.

-

Elle était juste devant lui.

Il faisait nuit, il patrouillaient dans les couloirs comme à l'accoutumée. Les lueurs de lune rendaient son visage encore plus parfait : les ombres lui donnaient un air d'illusion. Et pourtant ses prunelles le fixaient tant de tristesse pour un si beau visage. Tant de douleur pour une seule âme.

Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Et pourtant, quoi qu'il arrive, il lui en ferait. Il ne cessait de la blesser, par sa seule présence, parce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il le savait. Qu'une personne l'aime à ce point lui était étrange. Il se sentait impuissant face au poids de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle éprouvait pour lui ce qu'il était incapable d'éprouver pour quiconque.

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ajouta-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et que sa voix faiblissait. Je... je voudrais te dire tellement plus, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai mal, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il seulement.

- Je sais, dit-elle entre sourire et sanglot.

Il l'attira contre lui, pourtant conscient qu'il lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et pressa son visage contre sa nuque. Il laissait son cœur s'imprégner de son parfum. Elle s'agrippait faiblement à sa chemise, le nez contre son cou. Elle ne pleurait pas ; elle n'en avait pas la force. Et lui ? Lui n'avait pas la force de mettre fin à ce moment. Car ils savaient tous deux que lorsque leur étreinte serait rompue, ils redeviendraient ceux qu'ils prétendent être. Il la serra encore plus fort. Une larme coula de ses propres yeux et vint se perdre dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Enfin, il se résigna et la lâcha. Elle resta contre lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Il se comprit alors que le problème ne venait pas d'elle : mais bien de lui.

-

Le mois de novembre passa. Il ne se passa ni bien ni mal, il passa. _Il _ne lui avait plus parlé depuis cette nuit-là, au clair de lune. Il l'observait. Il ne faisait que l'observer. Son regard l'enveloppait et elle savait qu'il voulait la protéger. La protéger de lui. Il ne lui parlait pas pour qu'elle oublie. Oublier ? Comment pourrait-elle ?

Elle avait tout perdu : son sourire, son goût de la vie, son espoir... Hermione n'était plus elle-même. Sans lui, elle n'était plus rien. Comment étais-ce arrivé ? Comment en était-_elle_ arrivée là ?

- Hermione ? Hermione quelque chose ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle leva ses yeux vides vers lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Il la pris entre ses bras, caressa ses cheveux.

- Hermione, Hermione je t'en supplie dis-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas, Harry, tu ne peux pas...

-

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

Potter était assis devant lui. Seuls dans une classe vide, ils ne se disputaient même pas. Potter avait le ton calme, blessé. Malefoy savait pourquoi. Il souffrait pour elle.

- Je... je suis désolé, répondit-il la gorge nouée. Je ne veux pas la blesser...

- Tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy. Tu l'as déjà fait.

- Je...

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'essayer ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre qu'Hermione est quelqu'un que tu pourrais apprécier ? Parce que c'est cela n'es-ce pas ? Elle a refusé de me parler. Elle ne parle plus. Je sais que c'est à cause de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent exactement pour toi, peut-être ne le sait-elle pas elle-même, mais elle tient à toi.

- Je sais...

- Et alors ? Ne peux-tu pas essayer ? Essayer, Malefoy.

- J'ai peur, confia-t-il. Peur de lui faire encore plus mal.

- Tu lui feras mal si tu t'éloignes d'elle. Et tu te fais mal à toi aussi.

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas d'accord ? J'ai déjà essayé, et ça n'a pas marché ! Pourquoi cela fonctionnerais-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Arrête de te mentir. Elle a changé. On a tous changé.

-

- Miss Granger, réveillez-vous !

Elle ouvre les yeux. C'est comme dans un rêve, c'est étrange. McGonagall la tire du lui. Elle la suit, elle ne sait pas pourquoi ni où. Elles s'arrêtent devant une statue dorée. Le bureau du directeur. Hermione ne comprend pas, qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ?

Dumbledore est là, il attend. Il est soucieux, peut-être inquiet. Il parle. Les mots ont du mal à s'imprimer dans son cerveau embrumé.

_- Vos parents... Je suis désolé... Sainte Mangouste... Instable...Quelques heures..._

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il la scrute avec ses yeux qui ne savent pas mentir.

_Non, non..._

C'est le trou noir, c'est le néant. Perdue... perdue cette nuit, cette nuit où des gens cruels ont voulu enlever la vie des siens.

Les couloirs blancs et sans fenêtres de l'hôpital. Le bruit de ses pas sur le linoléum. Le vide. Le rien. Ses parents sont là, allongés, sans tuyaux ni moniteurs, ça lui fait peur. Ils semblent morts...

- _Coma magique... quelques semaines... _

Les mots restent en suspend, les mots ne servent à rien ; ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus. Un visage, un seul : le sien.

-

- Hermione. Hermione je suis là.

Sa voix. Peu à peu elle sent sa main sur la sienne. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle est chez elle, à Poudlard. Le blanc de l'infirmerie ne lui rappelle que trop l'hôpital. Mais il est là. Elle cherche dans le bleu de ses yeux le temps qui lui reste avant qu'il ne parte. Il la serre contre lui.

- Dors, je ne partirais pas. Je ne partirais plus, je te le promets.

Elle veut lutter : peut être es-ce un rêve qui n'attend que l'occasion de s'envoler. Elle veut garder l'illusion, prolonger le sursis avant de connaître la douleur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà, Voilà :)

Un peu plus sombre, mais il fallait bien que ça vienne ...

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je commence à en avoir un peu plus, et ça m'a vraiment boostée ;)

La suite rapidement sans doute : je suis en vacances :D

Ami du soir, bonsoir :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je te promet

Chapitre 5 : Je te promet.

Désolée pour le retard, vraiment :S

Pour cette fois, la petite citation du début est en version originale, parce que je trouvais que ça rendait mieux le vrai caractère des paroles...

Bonne lecture : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**W**e are made of blood and rust,

Looking for someone to trust,

Without a fight...

I think that you came too soon,

You're the honey and the moon,

Who lights up

My night...

-

_Joseph Arthur – Honey and the Moon._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il avait promis. Tout crétin qu'il était, il avait promis quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir donner. Et pourtant, le sourire qui illumina le petit visage d'ivoire à cet instant valait toutes les peines du monde. Elle referma les yeux, visiblement rassurée. Drago resserra son étreinte sur sa main minuscule.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Malgré lui il s'était créé un lien entre eux. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas la force de partir. Plus maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait été si proche. Il ne pourrait vivre avec ses souvenirs. Et elle avait besoin de lui. Il était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais pour elle, et c'était lui qu'elle voulait ! Ca l'aurait sûrement amusé en d'autres circonstances.

Combien de temps resta-t-il à son chevet ? Il était resté indifférent au temps qui passait. Il aurait pu rester là pendant des jours sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait pas faim, ni soif, ni sommeil. Son corps n'avait besoin que de peu de choses. Et son âme n'avait besoin que d'elle.

-Monsieur Malefoy.

Il resta indifférent à la voix qui l'appelait. Il tourna la tête et regarda encore une fois ses cheveux déferlants sur l'oreiller telle une cascade enragée.

-Monsieur Malefoy, il est tard, vous devez vous en aller.

Non, il ne la quitterait pas. Il avait promis.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas faire une exception, Pompom ? Intervint une autre voix, beaucoup plus douce.

-Monsieur le directeur, elle a besoin de repos ! S'indigna l'infirmière.

-Je suis sûr que monsieur Malefoy ne fera aucun bruit qui puisse l'empêcher de recouvrer une parfaite santé, assura Dumbledore.

Drago entendit Pomfresh quitter l'infirmerie et sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dumbledore s'asseoir sur une chaise proche.

-Comment vont ses parents ? Demanda Drago sans quitter des yeux le petit visage pâle d'Hermione.

-Ils sont stables. Cela prendra sans doute beaucoup de temps mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils se rétabliront complètement.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Malefoy embrassa doucement les doigts de la Gryffondor sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, Drago, dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Je ne crois pas, monsieur, répondit celui-ci d'une voix calme.

-Je pense que si. Plus que tout autre.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard bleu de Dumbledore lui brûlait la rétine. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé de cette façon, il était au bout de sa baguette. Il avait connu Drago sous son pire aspect et pourtant il était l'un des seuls à lui avoir dit qu'il avait le choix.

-Après ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, je sais que tu ne te sens pas à ta place au sein de l'Ordre. Et je sais aussi que tu ne te crois pas digne de personnes telles que Miss Granger. Drago, rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Tu n'a jamais été mauvais et tu ne l'es toujours pas. Tu as autant ta place ici que moi, ou qu'Hermione Granger.

-J'ai failli vous tuer et vous dites que je ne suis pas mauvais ? Demanda le Serpentard en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Allons, allons, Drago, dit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. Tu n'as jamais failli me tuer. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aurais pas pu. Ce n'est pas l'arrivée des Mangemorts qui t'a empêché de prononcer cette formule. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-Alors je ne suis qu'une petite ordure, persista Malefoy tandis que des larmes rageuses perlaient aux coins de ses yeux métalliques.

-Pourquoi donc te bornes-tu à te croire mauvais ? Les gens changent, Drago.

Oui, les gens changent. C'est ce que Potter lui avait dit : il avaient tous changé.

-Monsieur... Pourquoi Potter et Weasley ne sont-ils pas venus ?

-Je le leur ai demandé. Je pensais que vous voudriez rester seul avec Miss Granger.

-Merci, mais... je pense qu'elle aimerait que ses amis soient là aussi, vous comprenez ?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Vous voyez, Drago, vous voyez... Auriez-vous prononcé cette phrase un an auparavant ? Vous avez appris ce qui vous prémunira contre Lord Voldemort, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais daigné apprendre.

-Quoi donc, professeur ?

-L'amour, mon cher, rien que l'amour...

Le vieil homme se leva, adressa un clin d'œil à Drago et sorti. Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione et sursauta quand il remarqua qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Tu n'es pas parti, constata Hermione en guise de réponse.

-Je te l'ai promis, n'oublie pas...

-Hermione !

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à son chevet. Drago lui lâcha machinalement la main. Ron le regarda avec un étonnement peu flatteur tandis qu'Harry lui serrait la main.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

Ron parut encore plus scandalisé par cette poignée de main que la fois où il avait surpris sa sœur et Dean en train de s'embrasser.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi il...

-Je t'expliquerais, Ron, intervint Harry avant que Malefoy ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu... tu savais ? Je suis le seul à qui on ne dit rien ! S'insurgea Ron dont le teint devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, Ron, il... il a découvert tout seul, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix aiguë qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Découvert _quoi_ ? Hein, quoi, exactement...

-Ron, calme-toi, si il te plait...

-Je vais t'expliquer, Weasley, coupa Malefoy.

Ron croisa les bras dans une attitude de défi et toisa Drago d'un regard malveillant.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. Je suis passé dans votre camp et... nous sommes devenus amis, voilà tout.

Ron eut l'air d'avoir avalé de travers une décoction Hoqueteuse et fut agité de soubresauts furieux et muets tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Amis ? _Amis ?_ Répéta Ron lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Toi ? Et Hermione ?

-Oui, Ron, dit Hermione qui avait tout aussi surprise que lui mais dont le visage avait arboré un grand sourire.

-Mais, mais...

-Quoi, intervint Harry, l'air exaspéré, tu préférais quand ils s'envoyaient des yeux de poissons à la tête ?

-Peut-être bien, dit Ron, renfrogné.

-

L'état de Mrs et Mr Granger, bien que restant très préoccupant, devint moins précaire : aucun d'eux n'auraient de séquelles de l'attaque de Mangemorts à leur domicile, mais leur guérison serait probablement lente et laborieuse. Pour l'heure, les guérisseurs les avaient plongés dans un coma magique qui aurait pour effet de restaurer peu à peu leurs forces vitales. Dumbledore avait insisté pour s'occuper de leur protection : si les Mangemorts connaissaient le lieu de résidence des parents de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, ils risquaient de ne pas en rester là. Deux Aurors avaient été postés en faction devant leur chambre à Sainte-Mangouste, et les visites interdites hormis celles de leur fille, qui quittait Poudlard chaque week-end pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Harry avait réagit de la manière stupide à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Il resta maussade durant plusieurs jours, ne répondant que laconiquement aux questions qui lui étaient posées et auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre par un simple signe de tête. Et une nuit, Hermione sentit son matelas s'affaisser sur ses ressorts, tandis qu'une main invisible fermait les rideaux de son baldaquin et chuchotait un léger « _Assurdiato_ ». Elle se redressa et retira elle-même l'étoffe aussi légère que de l'eau clair qui recouvrait son ami. Même dans la pénombre, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un pli soucieux sur le front d'Harry.

-Hermione... Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi donc ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Si... si je n'existais pas... tout ça... ne serait pas arrivé.

-Oui, sans doute. Si tu n'existais pas, Voldemort serait au pouvoir depuis plusieurs décennies et aurai sûrement tué mes parents beaucoup plus tôt et par simple amusement...

-Hermione... Tu peux toujours reculer...

-Harry, quand consentira-tu à comprendre que moi et Ron, on restera avec toi quoi que tu décides et quoi qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux du Survivant, qui eu un petit sourire crispé.

-Nous ne te quitterons jamais, chuchota Hermione d'une voix rassurante. Ce chemin, nous le parcourirons ensemble ou pas du tout.

Il eu un silence, qu'Hermione interpréta comme une approbation de son ami.

-Hermione... Tu es heureuse, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Enfin... Plus qu'avant, n'es-ce pas ?

-Oui, Harry, c'est vrai, admit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis encore plus heureuse qu'avant.

-

**2 Décembre 1997**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger.**

_Le bonheur... beaucoup vous diront qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il n'est qu'une image, qu'un sentiment éphémère et trompeur. D'autant vous diront que le bonheur existe bel et bien, mais qu'il n'est qu'un instrument cruel et hypocrite pour faire pleurer le cœur des hommes. Car c'est bel et bien le bonheur, la clé de voûte de notre existence, à nous, les humais, sorciers, elfes, centaures et Moldus, qu'importe ! On mène les hommes par le bout du cœur, et qui possède le pouvoir de rendre quelqu'un heureux a véritablement une emprise indélébile sur cette personne._

_Et pourtant moi, je vous dirai que oui, oui, et oui, le bonheur existe. Il n'est ni éphémère ni compliqué, ni impossible ni inaccessible. Il est léger, il est beau et magnifiquement facile. Comme il est aisé d'être heureux quand seulement on s'en donne le temps !_

_Je ne croyais pas à mon propre bonheur. Ma propre joie m'étonnait. Et qu'es-ce, le bonheur, après tout ? _

_Le bonheur, l'euphorie, c'est se réveiller un matin, et ne plus rien attendre de la vie. N'avoir d'autre espoir que de continuer cette vie fabuleuse et d'en vivre chaque miette, chaque bribe, chaque minute. Ce sentiment enivrant de ne plus rien désirer, de tout avoir._

_C'est ce que je ressens. Et quand même, je perdrais tout ce à quoi je tiens, tant que je l'ai, lui, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je réalisai qu'il était celui que je voulais à mes côtés lorsque mes rêves les plus fous deviendraient réalité, c'est lui que je voulais à mes côtés si ce n'était pas le cas. Je réalisai aussi qu'aucun des plus grands et des plus beaux jours de ma future vie ne comptaient sans lui. Avoir goûté à lui, à la vraie personne qu'il était, m'a rendu dépendante de lui. J'avoue sans gêne ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui, sans sa présence à mes côtés. _

-

Les jours s'écoulaient, magnifiquement, voluptueusement pour Drago et Hermione. Le premier ne se posait plus de questions, et la deuxième vivait au rythme de la course folle de son cœur. Drago avait tenu sa promesse, et ne quittait plus la jeune fille. Le fait qu'un Serpentard s'attarde à la table des Gryffondor pour partager un toast avec l'une d'entre eux fit sensation, d'autant plus que le Serpentard n'était pas n'importe lequel, et qu'il bavassait joyeusement avec Potter, Weasley et Granger, qu'il semblait par ailleurs détester depuis six ans. Et pourtant Drago ne remarquait pas les remarques acerbes de ses condisciples. Il passait son temps libre avec le trio, et bien souvent avec Ginny Weasley. Il trouva tout d'abord cette nouvelle existence étrange et embarrassante, puis fini par s'habituer aux Gryffondor : Harry était le plus silencieux, le plus sérieux aussi. Ron faisait sans cesse des blagues, était souvent d'humeur belliqueuse et avait un net faible pour la gastronomie, et Ginny était une petite tornade rousse, tantôt adorablement inoffensive, et tantôt horriblement corrosive. Et Hermione... Et Hermione...

Il ne bridait dès lors plus ses émotions envers elle et lui avait trouvé –tout d'abord un peu malgré lui, il fallait le reconnaître- des qualités qui lui avaient réellement plu. Sa loyauté, par exemple, qu'il ne comprenait pas et était incapable d'avoir, mais qui l'impressionnait. Ou encore sa détermination, qu'ils avaient en commun. Et cet air affolé qu'elle prenait dès qu'elle hésitait pour quelque chose l'attendrissait. Cette façon de passer ses mains dans son indomptable chevelure, de jurer à voix basse et inaudible, d'appuyer ses mains sur ses hanches quand elle s'esclaffait...

Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Avec l'approche du Bal de Noël, quelques garçons avaient proposé à Hermione de les y accompagner. Elle refusa toutes ces invitations, bien que certaines fussent de très bons partis. Anthony Goldstein et d'autres plumitifs dont les noms lui échappaient, des bellâtres qui en plus avaient l'indélicatesse de se prétendre intelligents, aucun n'avait convaincu Hermione. La raison de ces refus était bien trop évidente aux yeux de Drago qui s'évertua à la chasser de son esprit –tout cela allait trop vite- bien que Blaise Zabini ne cessait de lui mettre sous le nez des preuves accablantes.

Bientôt, le Bal ne fut plus qu'a deux jours de là, et il apparut que Drago était sans cavalière, et Hermione sans cavalier. Il contourna pourtant ce problème quelque peu gênant en invitant une certaine Luna Lovegood, une fille un peu bizarre certes, mais au demeurant loin d'être laide. Par une coïncidence tout à fait anodine, Hermione accepta le même soir la demande de Seamus Finnigan, un petit brun insignifiant jouant prétendument au poste de poursuiveur.

Drago eu un sourire satisfait en retrouvant sa cavalière dans le hall d'entrée : elle avait revêtu une jolie robe blanche et simple, avec un joli masque dentelé à la main. Lui-même était sobrement vêtu d'une robe noire et un 'volto' (1) couleur d'ébène également. Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua Hermione à quelques pas de lui, discutant avec animation en compagnie de Ron, sa cavalière qui, il le pensait, était une certaine Demelza Robins, Harry, Ginny et ce crétin patenté de Finnigan. Il entra Louise, Lara ou Lana –peut importe- à sa suite, et rejoint le petit groupe en prenant soin de s'intercaler entre Hermione et son partenaire.

La Gryffondor était restée fidèle à ses origines et portait une robe rouge sang qui s'élargissait gracieusement à partir des hanches. Elle aussi tenait son masque à la main, visiblement d'une couleur or pâle et en soie. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus dociles qu'a l'ordinaire, mais pas lisses, cependant.

-Je n'avais pas très envie de passer des heures à m'appliquer de la potion Lissenplis, dit Hermione en répondant à sa question muette. Alors je me suis contentée d'un charme d'Assouplissement.

Tandis que la dénommée Demelza complimentait Hermione sur sa coiffure, Drago remarqua le regard embué de Finnigan qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme –quand bien même un jeune homme- puisse regarder une femme avec une telle mièvrerie proche de la soumission.

Enfin, les lourdes portes de chênes s'ouvrirent sur la Grande Salle que lui et Hermione avaient patiemment décorée. Dans la pièce on avait fait apparaître une brume dorée et légère qui flottait à mi-hauteur et dissimulait quelque peu les convives. Tout le monde plaça son masque, et lorsque tous entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, on entendit quelques exclamations de surprise : en effet, la Salle était ensorcelée de sorte que personne, même Hermione et Drago, ne pu savoir avec certitude absolue l'identité de la personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Le professeur Dumbledore –semblait-il, tout du moins- écarta les bras avec un sourire et fit un geste vers l'orchestre pour qu'il se mette à jouer, et invita d'un regard les élèves à rejoindre la piste de danse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : Le 'volto' est un masque du carnaval de Venise ne couvrant que la partie supérieure du visage.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de grandes scènes Hermione/Drago. Mais ça, ça viendra dans le chapitre suivant dont le début racontera le Bal :)

Je peux déjà vous dire que cette fiction ne s'arrêtera pas à la fin de la septième année et donc deviendra par la suite une Post-Poudlard.

Bonne rentrée à ceux qui réintègrent les bancs de l'école, et bonnes vacances aux misérables énergumènes qui en bénéficient :D

Bisous (k)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
